EVA 04
by pilot of eva02
Summary: Well after all the angels has been defeated something made them attack earth. Since EVA 02 has been destroyed Misato suggested that Asuka should pilot the EVA 04. But something about the EVA made Asuka remembered her past. How could she fight her past?


EVA 04 By: Pilot of EVA02  
  
Chapter 1 ~ Asuka's Recovery  
  
Asuka opened her eyes and the first one she was Misato. Asuka sat up and looked around, she saw Shinji and Rei. Asuka remembered that Rei was the one who defeated the angel that brought her memories back to her, she still couldn't accept that Rei defeated the angel. Asuka looked down and saw her wrist covered with a material, it felt like silk on her skin but she knew it wasn't. 'How are you feeling Asuka?' Misato said softly. 'Are you ok?' Misato looked at Rei and Shinji but they were too embarrassed to look at Asuka. 'I have a great news!' Asuka looked at Misato. 'Misato?' Asuka hugged Misato as tight as she could, then tears fell down her cheek. 'I'm fine, I didn't make it! I'm hopeless!' Misato was shock when she heard Asuka admitted that she was no good. 'That's not true, you're a good pilot Asuka.' Misato felt tears running down her cheek, 'I don't know what happened but I'm sure you have to get over it. We need you Asuka!' Asuka let got of Misato, 'Need me for what? There's no need for the evangelion, the angels has been destroyed already. And.and I wasn't the one to do it!' 'That's not true! Without you, we wouldn't be here. We'll be dead by now!' Asuka looked away. 'Misato can I go home now? I'm sick and tired of staying here doing nothing!' 'Asuka, you're leaving today. Your bag is all packed and you'll be staying with me like old times.'  
  
Shinji walked up to Asuka and stared at her, he was about to say something but Asuka cut in, 'Shinji, congratulations! You defeated the angels!' Once again tears fell down her cheek, 'Hope you're happy, your better than me now! You too Rei you're better than I am!' Misato hugged her as tight as Asuka hugged he before. The room was suddenly quiet; Shinji knelt down the bed and hugged her too. Rei cried in tears, its like she understood what they felt. She walked up to Asuka and hugged her.  
  
When the Nurse came to serve tea Misato picked clothes for Asuka to wear. Rei and Shinji were packing her stuff and Asuka was wondering what's going to happen now that the angels have been destroyed. She kept it in her head and wished she could pilot an evangelion for the last time.  
  
Asuka left the hospital wearing a leather mini-skirt, a colorful sleeve less top and white runners. Rei and Shinji were carrying her stuff and Misato comforting her. On the way on Misato's house no one spoke. Asuka went straight to bed, Shinji, Rei and Misato were planning to make a surprise party for her to get herself back to normal. ?~?~? The next morning. Asuka woke up early; she walked down the hall and noticed no one was home, so she made herself at home. She went to the kitchen and made herself breakfast. She ate two pieces of toast, a bowl of cereal and 3 glasses of orange juice. Well while eating like pig Misato caught her. She knew that eating that much was bad for teenage girls but for some reason it made her smile. 'Asuka stop eating that much!' Misato called out. 'If you're planning to get fat then you'll be no good. Stick with your weight right now! I got some surprise!' Misato walked out of the kitchen and Asuka followed her; Misato went into the living room. There was pile of gifts and a banner saying, "Welcome back Asuka!" Asuka was touched but she holds her tears back and smiled. 'Of course I have to be special!' Asuka said walking up to Misato, Shinji and Rei. 'I get to have a party. And about what I said yesterday.I'm still better than you Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami!' Being a smart ass made Misato smile, she gave Asuka a big hug. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you guys like my story, I just started this so give me a break if I have the crapiest story in the whole fanfiction thing. What could I say I'm not into writing stories. All I care about is Education and sport and my friends and families. Anyway ill be writing the 2nd chapter soon! 


End file.
